


Voronwe Decides To Dwell at the Havens

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Havens of Sirion, Sea-longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall of Gondolin, Cirdan invites Voronwe to  Balar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voronwe Decides To Dwell at the Havens

Then Cirdan said to Voronwe: 'Welcome, kinsman! Twice I had given you up for lost and twice you have returned unlooked-for! My heart rejoices, even as it grieves greatly to hear of the fall of the city of Gondolin--albeit I had long feared it could not endure undiscovered, so harsh blow the winds from the North.

Will you come with me now and remove to Balar and complete the study of sea-craft you began?'

And Voronwe was sore tempted at this for, if his thirst for the lore of ships and the sea had been somewhat dimmed and slaked at the time of his ship-wreck, with the bitter loss of his ship-mates, it had re-awakened in full as he stood once again upon the sea's margin: in short, he had found his sea-heart again. And what better teacher could there be of the sea and its lore than Cirdan?

But nevertheless he moved closer to Tuor's side, answering with as much courtesy as he could: 'You are most gracious, my lord Cirdan, and gladly would I accept your offer. But I came here with friends, through fire and much danger, and I would not now abandon them in their need.'

And he remained in Lisgardh, sharing with the survivors of Gondolin what lore he had, for there were many among them who had no memory at all of Nevrast nor any life beyond the Encircling Mountains.

And so in time he taught Earendil.


End file.
